


Customs

by Shadowpuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Good!Astra, Good!Non, Kryptonian customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Background: Astra and Non deflected to the DEO. OCFerr-Zod (General Dru-Zod’s Younger brother) took over as leader of the bad guys. Astra and Non divorced and Astra is dating Alex. Kara is Lord El, Head of the most important House of Krypton. Astra and Non don’t do every day rescues, but will help Supergirl if it’s something big. The Media only knows them as The General and The Lieutenant.Summary: Non has decided to Court Kara, but she seem infatuated with James Olsen. Astra encourages him to duel James, unfortunately Superman get the wrong idea and attacks Non. Kara isn’t very happy.





	

Non very carefully activated his heat vision, slowly and expertly, burning a few lines in the metal. Turning off his vision, he blew on it, reducing the temperature. He looked over the dagger he was decorating. It wasn’t very big, but the size would still be noticeable.

The blade was curved, as many Kryptonian Daggers were. The blade was sharp enough to pierce a Kryptonian’s skin under the yellow sun and the steal was decorated with a basic pattern. The handle was covered in Kryptonian. A message engraved onto it.

The covering was made from treated leather and it too was decorated by small patterns on the edges. There were straps attached to it, easily adjustable to be worn on either one’s arm or leg.

Non touched the patterns and letters, insuring they were done properly. This was his third dagger he’s been attempting to get right. Part of him hoped that this was the one, that he got it perfect. Another part of him hoped he would have to do it again, if only to take more time before he attempted such a ridicules action.

“That is beautiful Non,” Astra’s voice came from behind him. Non was half tempted to shout at his ex-wife, but he sheathed the dagger and stood up, turning to her.

“What reason do you have for being in my room Astra?” Non asked, placing the dagger in a drawer. Astra chuckled at him.

“Merely curious to what you have been doing to cause you to lock yourself in your chambers for weeks on end,” Astra said, walking deeper into the room.

Non quickly looked at the clothes. The General was wearing skinny jeans and something called a shirt-dress, a type of shirt that could also be used as a dress or something like that. Her hair was tied back, and she was wearing a small pair of glasses.  
The clothes were still slightly strange, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t dressed similarly.

Non took his glasses off the table, placing them on his face. He too was wearing jeans. With it was a plain black button up shirt, the first few buttons undone.

“And? What have you discovered?” Non asked. Astra smiled at him, gently caressing his face.

“I have not seen you like this in years. Not since before our Joining,” Astra said.

“I never gave you a Courting Gift,” Non said, taking her hand and kissing her palm slightly. While they were no longer married, they did care for each other still. He doubted he would ever stop caring for the woman in front of him.

“No. But I doubt my father would have allowed it,” Astra said, walking past him and sitting on the bed.

“He would have had me killed for even trying,” Non said, not lying. In-Ze already had him flogged for stating his intention for the man’s second oldest. Not that that was a surprise. Non was from a low House, hardly worth the daughter of the fourth most important house on Krypton. Not only that, but he was already a pariah for choosing to do into the military instead of learning his Family Craft, which was Art.

“For whom is the Courting Gift?” Astra asked, a glint in her eyes.

“Do not pretend you do not know,” Non told her and the woman laughed.

Astra, when she courted Alexandra Kara-El, had decided to court the woman using human customs. When they had become an ‘item’, she had presented the young woman with a Kryptonian Gun. Alex had not understood the significance of the gift and it was only after informing her sister, Lord El, of the gift did she understand. Alex had retaliated by shouting at the General in middle of the DEO, how she needed to explain things like that. Astra, obviously more amused than anything else, had simply proposed marriage, kissing the young woman and walking off.

Many people had expected Kara to be uncomfortable with the development, but the young Lord had only taken it in stride, actually laughing at her Kryptonian Adopted sister. Not that either Non or Astra expected her to be bothered with the situation. It was a common thing on Krypton.

Human just have strange ideas of relationships.

“Are you afraid my niece would reject your gift?” Astra asked, opening the drawer to look, but not touch, the dagger hilt.

“She was raised with humans for many years,” Non said, “She might not be comfortable with my advances.”

“She does not seem to be bothered my relationship with her sister,” Astra said, “She had changed much since the incident with the Black Mercy.”

Non growled low in his trout. A few weeks ago Ferr-Zod has sent a Black Mercy to Kara. In the end it was the combined efforts of Maxwell Lord and Alex that was able to bring the High Lord back to the real world.

Neither Alex nor Kara spoke of what had transpired in the Fantasy World.

But whatever it was had angered Kara-El enough that she almost beat Ferr-Zod half to death. It had taken both Non and Astra to stop her from turning into a murderer. Something they knew the young Earth raised Kryptonian would not come back from.

“True,” Non said, his hand still clenched, “But she has taken to putting distance between her and myself.”

Other than acting more Kryptonian, Kara had started to ‘run away’ from Non, quickly disappearing form a room when he entered. And when they were force to interact, she kept her distance and her answers short. Leaving as soon as she could.

“And yet...” Astra asked.

“I will still try,” Non said. He was not a coward. He was Kryptonian and a Warrior.

***

CatCo was crawling with humans. Most ignored him. Some, mostly women, had slowed down to look at him. Non held his head high as he clutched the wooden case with the Dagger inside tightly. He looked around, trying to find Kara, but she was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he should have waited for her to return home, but her tendencies to parade around like a fool for the humans meant she wasn’t in her home much. He did, however, see the Human-Brainiac Winslow. He walked over to the man, who was playing some kind of strategy exercise on his computer.

“Winslow,” Non said, scaring the human, who immediately tuned and tried to block the screen.

“I was working,” he said quickly before he realized who was behind him. The man’s eyes widen and he stepped back slightly, folding into himself, “Non.”

“Where is Kara,” Non asked. The human looked around. First at a desk Non knew belonged to his High Lord, then to a glass office with an aging female inside. He then looked around the rest of the office.

“Um, if she’s not um,” Winslow bent forward, whispering, “flying around,” before backing up again, speaking normally, “she should be in um, James’s office.”

Non pulled his lead lines glasses down, activating his x-ray vision and looking around the city. She wasn’t assisting the humans. Pushing his glasses back on, he turned back to the human, who was still cowering.

“Where is James’s Office?” Non asked.

“Um, past the desk you pass when coming from the elevator and to your right, the door is usually open,” Winslow said. Nodding once, Non turned around and left.

“And it’s Winn,” the man called.

Non walked towards the office, ignoring the people around him. Wins- Winn was correct, the door was open and it was easily to see inside.

Non froze.

Kara, his High Lord, was standing extremely close to the taller human male. She was touching his arm and smiling in a way he does not believe he has even seen her smile. In response, the male was grinning at Supergirl, his body relaxed.

“Ah, so you see it to,” a young female said. Non looked at her, recognizing the her as Siobhan Smythe.

“What?” he said to her, disliking her. He had heard Kara complain too many times about the annoying woman in front of him.  
“Kara likes James, and he defiantly likes her,” she told him, looking him up and down before pushing herself closer.

Her actions reminded him off a race of beings that feed of a hormone secreted during sex. They would seduce their victims and then suck the hormone out of the bodies, killing their temporary mate.

“Non?” Kara’s voice flooded his ears. Quickly, he hid the wooden case behind his back.

“Kara,” Non said, standing at attention.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked, glaring at Siobhan, who was smirking at her.

Non quickly tried to think of something, “I wanted to know if you will be visiting your sister this evening.”

“Why?” Kara asked.

“Astra wishes to bed her this evening,” Non said, not a lie.

“Ew!” Kara said, a small smile on her face, “I did not need to know that.”

“You asked. I looked for you at your desk, but Winslow informed me you were here,” Non said.

“Yeah, I was telling James that he should come and see where I finally hanged this photograph he gave me,” Kara said.

“Photograph?” Non said, his blood running cold.

“It was the first photo anyone ever took of Superman,” James said, smiling, “I’m the one who took it, and gave it to Kara when we met.”  
Non stiffen, “I see.”

“Is there anything else Non?” Kara asked. He could see that the woman was tense, uncomfortable. Was it just his presents or the fact that he was in her place of employment?

“No. I shell take my leave,” Non said, turning around, making sure the case was still out of sight and headed to the elevator, ignoring the callings of Lord El and the annoying female he wishes to throw off the building.

***

Non punched at the mountain side, a good size area breaking away. He has been destroying the area for some time now.

He was fool to think someone of his status could entice an El. He was lucky enough with Astra on Krypton. In fact if they had not trained together in the academy, he would not have gotten her hand. To think that he would be able to accomplish a feet such as that again, and with someone who was once his enemy, he was a fool indeed.

“Have you finished destroying everything Non,” Astra asked as she landed behind him.

“No,” Non said.

“Did you speak with Kara about your intentions,” Astra asked, believing that to be the reason to Non’s destructive actions.

“No. She is being Courted by James,” Non said.

“What?” Astra asked is surprise, “Surely he does not know our practices to be able to Court Kara as a Kryptonian.”

“Perhaps he does. He is friends with Kal-El, whom surly know some of our traditions,” Non said, going back to punch at the mountain.  
“Then you are just going to give up?” Astra asked, stopping his attack.

“What am I to do? Challenge him to a duel?” Non asked.

“Why not?” Astra asked in reply, “Show Kara you are better than him.”

Non looked at her. A duel measure many aspects, not just physical ability. The mind, ones craft, knowledge of the intendent, and proof of interest is tested as well. And as an act of good faith, he will only engage the human under the artificial red sun at the DEO.  
“Yes. I believe that would be a good idea,” Non said.

***

James was tempted to scream like a girl. Non was standing- floating outside his office window. He was dress in full costume, including his shield against kryptonite. And honestly... he looked pissed.

Swallowing slightly, he opened the window, hoping, praying the male Kryptonian needed Supergirl, and not him.  
“Lieutenant,” James said, using his title in case anyone saw and heard them.

“James Olsen,” Non said, his voice deeper now in Lieutenant mode, “I challenge you to a duel.”

“What!” James had a chance to shout before Non grabbed him and flew off.

***

Clark smiled as Kara ran around slightly. He was in National City because the Daily Planet wanted some information on the two new Kryptonians seen around Supergirl. They haven’t appeared much, but it still meant a lot. What if there were even more Kryptonians that survived the planets explosion?

Clark knew they two were ex-Fort Rozz prisoners. Kara, after he tried to worn her away, had informed him the reason they were imprisoned and that they were now helping the DEO, and more specifically, they have sworn themselves to the House of El. He understood that the vow was a big deal, but he didn’t believe that that would stop the two from turning on Kara.

“Clark Kent. This is a surprise,” Car Grant said from behind him.

“Cat,” Clark said, putting on his farm boy smile.

“I’m surprised Lois let you come out here alone,” Cat said.

Clark blushed, scratching his nose, “Lois is busy with another story. I told the Chief I’ll do this one.”

“I see. And why, if I might ask, are you sitting on my assistant’s desk?” Cat asked.

“Oh, um,” Clark felt like deer in headlights. He didn’t think this through.

“Clark’s my cousin,” Kara said, drawing both their attention. She had some files in her arms.

“What?” Cat asked.

“Um yeah,” Clark said, turning Cat’s attention back to him,” I was adopted, you know. And a few years ago I was looking into finding some biological family and I found Kara living with the Danvers.”

“I see,” Cat said, staring at him. Like she knew. Clark swallowed, pulling at his collar. No. That was impos-

“The Lieutenant just kidnapped James!” Winn yelled, coming to stop in front of them.

“What!” Kara and Clark asked in unison.

“He just- he just grabbed James through the window and flew off,” Winn said, obviously out of breath.

Clark rushed off, easily finding a place to change and go after Non. He knew they weren’t to be trusted.

***

“Winn! Calm down and tell me what happened,” Kara asked, distracting everyone from Clark running off.

“He was just there. Said something about a battle or something,” Winn said.

“What was the word he use precisely,” Kara asked him.

“Um, I think it was Duel. But I’m not sure,” Winn said.

Suddenly the TV report came on. It showed Superman attacking the Lieutenant, rescuing James, and then going back to fighting Non. Non wasn’t fighting back.

“What is Superman doing here,” Cat asked.

“Why isn’t he fighting back,” Winn whispered to Kara.

“He can’t,” Kara said. If Non retaliated, he would break his vow to the House of El. Astra would put him to death, “Winn, get Astra on the phone. I need her.”

Kara sneaked off, knowing Cat was staring at her.

She changed and flew to the battle, several helicopters already around. She could see Kal attacking Non.

She felt anger build up in herself as she increased her speed. She didn’t have a clue why Non would challenge James to a Duel, but her cousin was being an idiot.

The world watched as Supergirl deliver a crushing blow to Superman’s cheek, throwing him halfway across the city.

“Lieutenant,” Supergirl said, grabbing at Non, gently touching the bruises on the man’s face.

“I will live,” Non said, not pulling away.

“Want to tell me why you challenged James to a duel,” Supergirl asked, not caring that the news reporter could hear her.  
“He is courting you,” Non said, pulling himself up.

“James is dating Lucy,” Kara told him.

Non looked at her, not blinking, “He gave you a courting gift.”

Kara immediately knew he was talking about the photo of her cousin. She herself though he meant it as a Courting gift when she found out he knew who she was. But a when he made no new moves, she asked him what he knew about Kryptonian culture. When he replied that he didn’t know anything else except the House of El thing, she was crushed.

“He didn’t. On earth, it’s just a token,” Kara said. A token was a gift between friends on Krypton. They weren’t rare, but only good friends gave each other Tokens.

Non looked at her, opening his mouth when Superman suddenly re-appeared.

“Supergirl! What are you doing!” Superman shouted at her.

“Back off Superman!” Supergirl said, moving away from Non and going to float close to Clark, “How dare you attack my Lieutenant! Is you knowledge of our customs so little that you don’t know what a duel is!”

“I’m not going to let him hurt Jimmy,” Superman said, fly past Kara toward Non.

Kara intercepted him and the two started to fight.

***

James Olsen was on a roof, watching the two giants go at each other. Non was floating down to him and he backed up.

“My apologies. I miss read the situation,” Non told him.

“Ok,” James said, still a little scared, “But fighting me isn’t exactly fair.”

Non raised an eyebrow, “I was taking you to the Red Sun room at the DEO. I’m not going to fight you while I have powers. That is dishonorable in a duel.”

“Oh. You could have said so. Also, what is a duel?” James asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kara was easily beating her cousin. Non didn’t seem bothered by the situation.

“It is a series of tests between suitors,” Non said, not looking at him.

Suddenly it clicked. The weird box he had yesterday. The way he acted.

“You like Supergirl,” James said. Non didn’t reply. Instead he went to stand by the edge of the roof, watching the two cousins fight. James came to stand behind him, wishing he had his camera.

“They’re figuring out they don’t have to hold back,” James muttered.

“Yes. Soon the fight will become much more destructive,” Non said.

“We have to stop them,” James said.

“There is no need. Lord El - Supergirl, will overpower the Branch Member,” Non said.

James winced at the terms. Learning that Kara was basically the leader of all Krypton was a surprise. And it was just weird to learn that Superman, older then her and male, would not get that right. Then again, Kryptonians didn’t really care about gender like humans did. And technically Kara was born first and she was born in the main family.

***

Kara raised her arm, bringing it down onto Kal as hard as she could. The man hurled to the earth, crashing into the street and didn’t get back up. She could see Astra and Non, who was carrying James, land next to them.

“What happened,” Astra asked.

“Cultural misunderstanding,” James said as he stepped away from Non. Astra bent down, checking Kal’s pulse.

“He’s fine, pulse steady. I’ll still take him in to get healed,” Astra said, easily picking up the unconscious Kryptonian, “I think you and the Lieutenant need to speak.”

Kara watches her take Clark to the DEO, to the Sun Bed. She turned to Non, inexpressive as always.

“Lieutenant,” Kara said, floating up, Non following her, and then they speed off.

They ended up at her apartment. She quickly changed into some normal clothes, Non doing the same. He and Astra keep some clothes at her apartment, just in case. Getting them some Sweat Milk, she placed the glasses on the kitchen table so they would sit across from each other and poured the drink.

“Do the human’s even know what is in this?” Non asked as he picked up the glass.

“Alex does, and she’s still a bit creeped out by it. I did tell Astra to ease her into it. The others, no. Though I think Hank suspects,” Kara said smiling. Winn kept away from the drink due to its blue colour. James and Lucy liked it, though neither drink much, not after the look of horror Alex gave them once.

Non snorts.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Kara asked.

“Do you wish to explain to me why you have distances yourself from me?” Non retaliated.

Kara winced, remembering the Black Mercy. She didn’t expect the world it gave her. It was so similar to the one she was in. With just one difference.

She was married to Non.

She didn’t even realize she had feelings for the man before the Fantasy world. In the world it was explained that she lost some of her memory fighting a strong alien. With things so the same, she didn’t question it. Not till Non. But he showed her pictures, videos, and their house.

James, the fake one, even brought over the videos of her Wedding and her Joining Ceremony. She should have known something was wrong when fake Non agree to have a human Wedding.

Then Alex arrived.

Part of her didn’t want to leave. Especially not when she learned they had a child being grown in a Birthing Matrix.

But she left. She left and returned to a world where Non was nothing but her teacher and her Lieutenant. He wasn’t even her friend. He probably didn’t even like her. Then again, to be honest, Non didn’t really like anyone except Astra.

But...

Why the duel then?

“I’m not the one that just got attacked because of a misunderstanding,” Kara said.

Non looked at her intently, not blinking. He sighed and stood up.

“I need to retrieve something,” he said and left through the window.

Kara sighed and migrated to her couch. She was there for several moments before Non re-appeared. She turned, looking at the wooden case in his hands. He had the case yesterday, but...

“Your cousin is healed and the situation has been explained to him,” Non said, grabbing his glass and sitting next to her. Kara moved away. Like she’s been doing the last few weeks.

Because there was no other way to get rid of the unwanted emotions.

Non stiffened by her actions and gripped the case tighter. Putting the glass on the coffee table, he turned to her, his back straight.

“Kara-El,” he started. Kara realized he was going to be formal and sat up as well, putting her glass next to his, “I am not from a high House. I have instead made my name with my actions and my accomplishments. I will admit that not all is honourable. But these last few months I have tried to bring praise to your name. I- I understand that you were raise these last years on earth, that many of their customs are different from ours, our traditions and beliefs are unusual to them, but- but I wish you to at least consider my proposal.”

Non opened the case, Kara chocked when she saw the Courting Gift. It was beautiful. A good mixture of two of Non’s Crafts.  
She didn’t expect this.

Slowly, Kara’s hand raised up, drawing closer to the dagger. She froze for a moment, but gathered all her courage and took the dagger.

he could see Non visibly relax as he sat the case to the side. Kara looked over the dagger, immediately seeing the neat message.

‘As a mirror reflects, we stand on opposite sides, but still the same being.’

She smiled. The two of them were masters of the same Crafts. She had her Kryptonian engineering, art and now she was learning to be a soldier. And he was a soldier, did his House Craft of Art and now was learning to be a Kryptonian scientist. When they had been on opposite sides, neither were the leaders, but they were the most prominent and noticeable of the fighters.

“Kara?” Non asked. Kara realized she had tears running down her face. wiping her face with her sleeve she hugged the still sheathed dagger to her chest.

“We were Joined,” she told him, “In the world the Black Mercy showed me. We were Joined.”

He kissed her before she even realized he moved. It was less demanding then she expected from a man like Non. He held her gently, not because he was like humans or he thought he could hurt her (she was stronger), but because he was expecting her to pull away.

Instead, Kara crawled into his lap, placing her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeper. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter. She gasped, loving the feel of the strong arms putting pressure on her. This was nice. Not having to worry about her strength. Non growled, capturing her lips again-

CLANK!

They stopped, looking for the source of the sound. Kara pulled away when she saw the dagger on the ground. Picking it up, she pulled the blade out, marveling at the designs. She hasn’t seen designs like this since Krypton.

“Kara,” Non said, getting her attention, “Do you accept the gift?”

“Yes,” Kara said, not laughing at him. Legally, she has to give verbal confirmation to a Courting Gift.

Non took her head, pulling it toward him, their foreheads resting against each other.

“I am- I am willing to indulge a few human customs if you wish them,” Non said.

“No,” Kara said honestly, “This is what I want. Kryptonian. That’s what I am. What we are.”

***

People looked at Supergirl as she stopped in front of Superman, who was talking to a few reporters. Immediately flashes went off when they saw a new accessory, a sheathed dagger, strapped to her thigh.

“Superman,” Supergirl said.

“Supergirl,” Superman said.

He floated up, stopping across from her.

“How is James?” she asked her cousin.

“Jimmy is more amused by what happened then anything else. A- The General explained to me the situation,” Clark said, his arms crossed, “And by the weapon, I assume you accepted the Courting.”

“Yes,” Kara said. Superman floated closer, putting his hand under her chin and looking into her eyes.

“Is this what you want, Cousin?” Superman asked.

“Yes, little cousin,” Kara said. Superman laughed slightly at the nickname.

He pulled her in for a hug, looking over her shoulder. There, in the distance, was Astra and Non, watching them. Like black winged guardian angels.

Maybe he was wrong about them?

Feeling his cousin hug tighter, painfully so, he realized it doesn’t matter. She can take care of herself.

Now if only he could convince her the same was said about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Education:  
> After General Education is completed, the Kryptonian started their First Craft, also called their Family Craft or House Craft. Very few Kryptonians choose their First Craft to be different from their House Craft. Those who do are considered Traitors or Betrayers of their House. These Kryptonians are usually shunned by society. Only regaining their Honour if they raise high in their Craft.  
> Kryptonians can choose to learn extra different Crafts


End file.
